conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Méasa na Déarnuiardh Ó Nuarth railway station
Red Line Orange Line Eastern Blue Line | other = | structure = | platform = 3 island platforms | depth = | levels = 1 | tracks = 6 | parking = no | bicycle = | baggage_check = | opened = 1965 | closed = | rebuilt = | electrified = 1965 | ADA = Yes | code = MDN | owned = Marquessate of Transport and Infrastructure | zone = | former = | passengers = | pass_year = | pass_percent = | pass_system = | mpassengers = | services = |line=Red|next= }} |line=Orange|next= |rows1=2}} |hide1=yes}} }}Méasa na Déarnuiardh Ó Nuarth railway station is a serving An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Airport in the baronetcy of Méasa na Déarnuiardh in the Rockallic Federal District in the Seafaring Confederation. The through station is called at by Stoppers of the Red Line, Orange Line and Eastern Blue Line, with plans to let Intercity services call at the station by 2019. The railway station exclusively serves the airport. It is located underground right between the two main passenger terminals, so that travellers can easily walk from the railway station to their departure terminal. As the railway station is part of the public transport centre of the airport, there are excellent connections available to bus and tram services. Location The railway station is located underground underneath the strip of grass separating the Sríad ag Óithear, equidistant from both passenger terminals. Above the railway station, on the grass strip, run the tramlines of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, as well as a couple of bus connections. Lying approximately three kilometres west of the village of Óibh Ngháidhrith and being connected to the village by a frequent tram service, the railway station is used by the villagers to access the rail network. Services The railway station is only called at by Stopper services of the Red Line, Orange Line, and Eastern Blue Line, in both directions. Red Line The Red Line is a looping train line which provides connections to almost all train stations within the Rockallic Federal District. It is the railway stations only direct rail connection to the southern RFD stations. Clockwise services leave every 10 minutes at 8, 18, 28, 38, 48, and 58 past the hour from platform 1. Counterclockwise services leave at 6, 16, 26, 36, 46, and 56 past the hour from platform 2. Between midnight and 6 a.m. trains leave every half hour: clockwise at 8 and 38 past the hour, counterclockwise at 6 and 36 past the hour. Orange Line The Orange Line provides direct connections to Mhólanne and Régnich na Nuardh eastbound and Central westbound. Services to Régnich na Nuardh leave at 14 and 44 past the hour from platform 3. Trains to Central leave at 11 and 41 past the hour from platform 4. Eastern Blue Line The Eastern Blue Line provides direct connections with Tíbheuth Thir, Eoilanthir, Duaidhebh, Mhólanne, and Nuirdhebh. Although technically the Eastern Blue Line connects An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine directly to the Loch Mhólanne coast, passengers only win time until Eoilanthir. For other stations between and including Duaidhebh Ó iÚrrain and Nuirdhebh it is more profitable and less time-consuming to take an Orange Line train to Mhólanne and then change there to the Eastern Blue Line. For tourists interested in the panoramic views that the line has to offer, it is allowed to buy a "full route" ticket. Services to Duaidhebh and Nuirdhebh leave at 2 and 32 past the hour from platform 5. Trains to Central leave at 59 and 29 past the hour from platform 6. Facilities The platforms of Méasa na Déarnuiardh Ó Nuarth are secure but unmanned. However, service stations for train travel are located in both terminals, as well as a variety of restaurants, coffee shops, supermarkets, general shops, and other services. There are self-service ticket machines and CIP poles on every platform. There are lifts and ramps present for wheelchair users and other disabled people. Public transport connections Bus There are two bus stops located alongside the train station, where lines 98 and 99 call at. Northwards both lines are headed for Óibhùirrchennog, whilst southwards line 98 is bound for Déarnuiardh and line 99 is bound for Déaseoinn in Léacheannelochián. There are currently plans to replace line 98 with a tram line in the near future, with a possible extension to Déaseoinn. Tram There's a tram stop located right above the train station, aptly called Stáition na Méasa na Déarnuiardh Ó Nuarth, where lines 1 and 15 call at. Eastwards both lines are bound for Óibh Ngháidhrith. Westwards, line 1 is bound for Iònnáid nan Cháitear via Lùidherbuabh, the Old City, and the Sríad ag Óithear, whilst line 15 is bound for An Iméallean na nCháitear via the University of Léacheannelochián, Ó Dhéase railway station, and the Governmental quarters. Category:Train station in Rockall Category:Seafaring Confederation